zodiac_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Zecht
Johnny Zecht,' also' referred to as "Clyde",'' is a guest character in [[Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era|''Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era.]] He is also a playable character in its spin off, ''Facing Fate: Age of Omen''.'' He is a playable character in [[Final Fantasy VI: Presentiment Era|''Final Fantasy VI: Presentiment Era]].'' Profile Personality Johnny is seemingly magnanimous man, yet extremely bold, assertive and direct. He tends to be egocentric in social situations and doesn't speak much of his gravely ill daughter. Appearance Zodiac Era Johnny is a young man of 24, with a strong, stocky build. Across his body he wears a Dvapara Yuga, holstered on his back in which he keeps his weapons, the Chirijiraden and the Saiga pistol, given his engineer/machinist alike job role. He wears black trousers and a dark sliver ring with a silver jewel encrusted in the middle around his left finger. On his feet, he wears black shin strap boots and has a distinctive Neubauten tattoo on his neck. Age of Omen In Age of Omen, Johnny wears a beige collared cape, shin-high boots, a two-tailed frontal indigo jacket, brown buckle trousers with a silver buckle belt across his waist along with the same dark sliver ring on his left ring finger, matching his sprite design from Presentiment Era. Story 706 Valendian Johnny is the only one of the main cast, unaffected, not doppel to any lost souls within space time distortion. This could be due to the distinct bloodline of his ancestor, however, manifested personality still occurs as time flows erratically; meaning, Johnny behaves more as his ancestor had when he once lived. The main cast, however, are doppel to lost souls. They, unlike Johnny, have no ancestry bloodline to the lost souls. It should be noted Reddas is not seen or depicted as a lost soul. Johnny is a young man troubled by his past, one that he cannot easily let go. Despite attempts to continue on with his life, Johnny's remorse over his ill daughter's unheralded sickness never truly leaves him. He proves to be both noble and brave, and ultimately selfless in his sacrifice to save Dalmasca, as his descendant attempted before. The ring which Johnny wears on his left finger, carries the name "Zecht Ring". The ring was said to be empowered by the love of a departed mother. Time's Detriment Before the party heads off to the emerged Dimensional Vortex anterior Sky Fortress Bahamut, they rendezvous at the Aerodrome at Port Balfonheim. There they are reunited with Johnny as he explains vaguely what has happened to him after the destruction of the Sun-Cryst. It was true he was sent to the Darkness Beyond Time where he witnessed the Dream Devourer with Schala bonded in its grasp. Unable to fully explain the experience, he notes he felt a strong aura of longing and loneliness, before having a part of his memory truncate and finds himself afoot the Cerobi Steppe. Weary the words Johnny speaks, Chron urges the party to enter the vortex with haste. Illness in the Manse The fourth scene in Veracity Kingsglaive Unveils, depicts a memory of Johnny. With the manse of Balfonheim, his daughter is seen by a doctor to treat her condition. Seeing the severity of her illness, the doctor is uncertain about the chances of her survival. Hearing this upsets Johnny quite much as he becomes irate, claiming they're a doctor, its their job to heal people, and how they could just let her die. The doctor, asking Johnny to calm down, explains they will do what they can to treat his daughter, but there is still no effective treatment for her condition. Johnny, asking how long does his daughter have, is told she has three days at most to live, but they are unsure. Identity The fifth scene in Veracity Kingsglaive Unveils, Carrière asks how Johnny is doing; more specifically, how things have been faring with his child. Johnny states all has been well, seeing it is true he resists speaking of his personal life to anyone. This is the only point in the game's plot where Johnny's background is questioned, and gives hints about his true identity, and whether or not he is the man beneath the guise unveiled. Presentiment Era When the party first visits Thamasa, Relm is not hesitate to not hesitant to recognize Clyde's appearance. Upon their short-lived reunion, she insists he'd come with her, for she as much to talk about. As the two walk out of the view, Strago points he never expected such a thing as this to happen. Moments later, they hear Clyde shout out ''"You lair!" in the room ahead, later Relm exclaims, "Fine, don't believe me!" and Clyde leaves the room as Relm angrily shuts the door behind him. Nameless Cave In the nameless cave, north of Thamasa, Clyde and Relm search for Maya's whereabouts. They come up short and in this moment, Relm mentions a letter. To Clyde's surprise, Relm shows it to him and he is overwhelmed with memories of the past leading up to Maya's departure. He then gets a flashback of a conversation between Strago and himself. Strago asks one request, for him to show his face, stating if he is who he is to be, he has no intention on talking him into staying. Showing his face, Strago is thankful and they proceed to have a drink. The Truth in Thamasa In Thamasa sometime later, Relm questions Clyde if he's understood Maya's letter and if he's found her, to his reply, a long pause and melancholy response, "Maya is gone, she's dead." To Relm's surprise, she is in denial, calling him a liar, yet Clyde insists its truth. Relm then asks if Maya died because she was sick, to which Clyde affirms he killed her. Relm pauses momentarily, trying to piece together what she's heard before making biting remarks at Clyde following thereafter. Fate In the normal ending, just has Clyde decides to end his life by staying behind in Kefka's collapsing Tower, he his shrouded with a voice beckoning to him. Not knowing exactly whom speaks, the voice is heard telling him not to do this, to forge on as she needs him; referring to Relm in need of her father, and the emotional damage it would do to her if he were to be departed as well. Clyde then says, "...You've been watching me this whole time, haven't you?" and continues to live for Relm. Gameplay Johnny wields the Chirijiraden in battle. He wields white magicks, black magicks and green magicks. His skill set is Tier Skill. Alizarin Implode is Johnny's signature cinematic attack as it deals massive damage to all foes. He is equipped with twelve Explosion Materia. In the Selective Jobs, Johnny wields the Saiga pistol which has an Attack Power of 150, utilizes the pierce formula and has an Evade of 40. He also wears the Zecht Armor which has a Defense of 67 and Magick Resist of 62. Abilities Age of Omen abilities Age of Omen In Facing Fate: Age of Omen, Johnny is situated to the Gunner board, whose main focus are on the weapons of Machinist akin, based on gun equipment with light armor. He wields axes, hammers and nina swords with access to arcane magicks, subtle green magick and time magicks. He also has various augments bestowed to him. He also has access to the Zecht Armor and Zecht Ring. Creation and development Creation Roles in the Trilogy Character Mien Influence .]] Johnny's appearance in the Zodiac Era was to be depicted as dominant and assertive, yet magnanimous and philanthropic. His appearance in Age of Omen was designed to match his sprite design counterpart. .]] His collared cape color in his beta portrait in Presentiment Era is dark brown instead beige. Quotes * "I'd never be able to rest in peace if I died without collecting my pay..." * "Guess I was granted a gift of luck this time..." * "I wouldn't speculate this." * "But your a doctor... " * "...I've been better." * "...You've been watching me this whole time, haven't you?" Musical themes "Clyde" is the eponymous theme of Johnny in Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era and Presentiment Era. The score that plays is "Laura Plays the Piano" by Akira Yamaoka, reorchestrated by Sebastien Romero. "Kismet" plays during the First Ascent at Pharos of Ridorana, foreshadowing his fate at the end of the denouement. Trivia * Johnny's initial name, personality and background of being a 'biker' is a reference to Johnny of the Robo Gang. In the beta build, Johnny's theme was to be "Robo Gang Johnny" from the original Chrono Trigger soundtrack, but was scrapped in the final build, giving him his own personalized theme; seeing the lack of complete relations. * The Chirijiraden is a Kora wielded by Johnny. It is of a similar design to Reddas's Chirijiraden. The weapon has an Attack Power of 141, Evade of 15 and utilizes the speed formula. * The Zecht Ring is a possible allusion to the Memento Ring. * The scene in Thamasa likely alludes to Time's Detriment, or Temporal finitism, a recurring theme of the Zodiac Trilogy. * Clyde has a 1/16 chance to depart from the party in the Phantom Forest after a battle, unless he's the only character alive, KO'd, petrified, or has the Zombie status. It is possible to trigger the empty party glitch by having Clyde as the only party member, and having him leave the party. This will freeze the game. * Clyde departing from the party in Phantom Forest before reaching the Phantom Train alludes to his memories of his wife, who is dead. * Many of the scenes in Veracity Kingsglaive Unveils and Final Fantasy VI: Presentiment Era including Johnny were inspired by various elements from the survival horror game, [https://silenthill.fandom.com/wiki/Silent_Hill_2 Silent Hill 2].'' * Johnny has a gravely ill child, similar to James's ill wife. * Clyde's unnamed wife was given a name in beta concepts of ''Final Fantasy VI: Presentiment Era, Mary. It was changed to Maya in the final build. However, the name, Mary was kept as the name of one of Maya's nurses. * Maya's background is similar to Mary-Shepherd Sunderland. Clyde and herself vacation, and not long after, she fell ill to a terminal disease. * In Final Fantasy VI: Presentiment Era, it is revealed that Clyde has murdered his wife due to his inability to deal with her growing illness and emotional volatile behavior. This is very similar to Mary's fate at the hands of James in Silent Hill 2. * During the scene at the Nameless Cave, Relm exhibits biting remarks at Clyde's persona when she discovers the truth about her mother; similar to Laura's remarks at James in the Lakeview Hotel. * The fifth scene, The Illness in Veracity Kingsglaive Unveils, the script and performance between Johnny and the doctor are similar to Mary's doctor speaking with James during the scene in the Otherworld Lakeview Hotel. * During Clyde's flashback in the Nameless Cave, it is a remake of the once-cut scene between Shadow and Strago during Final Fantasy VI's development. * The last scene in Thamasa between Relm and Clyde performs a sudden fade-out just as Clyde affirms Relm the truth regrading her mother. However, the following text can be seen slightly just before, "I... k—". * The first scene in Thamsa, where Terra, Nyx and Clyde first meet Strago and Relm, Relm spoke of events likely involving her mother, to which Clyde is baffled. He shouts at her, believing what she said to be untruthful, showing Clyde has grown some form of amnesia or mind block to the events following his wife's whereabouts. * It is unclear who the voice is in the normal ending of Final Fantasy VI: Presentiment Era ''that speaks to Clyde. Given Clyde's response, it could speculated either Baram or Carrière whom speaks to him. It is also unclear on the feelings Carrière had for Clyde during their interaction in Veracity Kingsglaive Unveils, as Clyde's questions to Carrière were left unanswered. * If the player has competed the main game already, and gets the normal ending, Clyde will also say, ''"...Maybe that means you and I can be together?", possibly given an inclination of the connection between him and Carrière. * Sometime after The Truth scene, Relm falls ill to the same disease her mother had, an allusion to Silent Hill 2's Maria Ending. * Johnny is not his true name, only an alias. His real name is Clyde Arrowny. Category:Characters Category:Facing Fate